Parasite 10.5
Parasite 10.5 is the fifth chapter of Parasite. Dragon vs the Undersiders; Bitch knocks Skitter into the containment foam but Dragon lets her go when the suit melts down. Plot As the Undesiders turn to run, Dragon opens fire with containment foam all across the lobby. Weld tries to block their retreat but is engaged in combat by Shadow Stalker and Bentley. Skitter tries to disrupt the ability of Dragon's suit to detect anything by clustering bugs on parts that way be sensors, and she begins picking up fragments of glass using groups of bugs, using them as shields against flecks of containment foam. She tries sticking pieces of glass onto potentially vunerable areas such as vents and small joints, but it does not seem to have any effect on the suit. Tattletale explains that the model Dragon has brought is designed for dealing with dangerous opponents and therefore has mostly lethal weaponry, which is not usable in this situation due to the PR problems this would cause. She begins to say that since Dragon is based in British Columbia the suit must be remote controlled to have arrived quick enough, but Regent claims that his power was able to detect a nervous system within it. Dragon makes a move to circle around the gift shop the Undersiders are using as cover. The feet of the suit begin emitting a vapor that causes the foam to dissolve, letting her ignore the interference of the foam. Believing Dragon will not be able to see her, Imp tries to get closer, however Dragon sprays fluid across the ground which ignites into a line of fire and she directs Weld towards Imp's location. Imp is forced to back up to the group again. With the amount seemingly reaching excessive, Dragon uses the vapor to remove all the pieces of glass Skitter had been sticking to the suit. A wave of darkness announces Grue's return from stasis, and after ordering the rest of the team to exit throught he gift shop he escapes through the front door with Shadow Stalker and the dogs that are not under the influence of Bitch's power. Bentley smashes his way through into the gift shop, however the window from the gift shop into the street is covered by metal bars. Tattletale uses the lightning gun to melt the bolts off the bars as Dragon smashes through the front of the shop and begins spraying foam. Tattletale jams the trigger of the lightning gun in the on position and throws it towards Dragon before making a narrow escape past containment foam and a lunge from Dragon to get out of the window. Dragon's lunge leaves her positioned between the remaining Undersiders and the window. Imp and Regent make a break, managing to find routes through the space that is rapidly becoming more restricted due to containment foam. With only Bitch and Skitter remaining, Dragon cuts off even more routes using foam and maneuvers the suit to block to window more. Despite noticing the electricity arcing along the foot of the suit, Skitter gambles on her costume keeping her safe and steps onto the foot to use as a platform to leap. As she does this, she is struck by Bentley as he passes by and knocked into a pile of containment foam. Looking up at Bitch atop Bentley, Skitter realises this was obviously an intentional move by Bitch. Bitch and Bentley leave through the window, leaving Skitter alone with Dragon. Dragon questions Skitter on what the Undersiders plan to do with the data, but Skitter refuses to explain, knowing that helping Dinah is dependant on it. The lightning gun begins to overload and after having Skitter clear the bugs off her, Dragon encases it using her suit. Dragon promises to be in contact and tells Skitter to take a look at her priorities before the gun detonates with enough force to destroy a large portion of the suit. Skitter moves to check Dragon is ok, but inside the suit is only a strange fetus-like creature, which is burnt up as the suit self destructs. Skitter is left feeling uneasy at the possibilities of what it was as she emerges into the street to see the Undersiders engaging the Protectorate and Tattletale rushing to talk to her. However, she ignores everything else, all attention on Bitch as she strides towards her. Major Events *Dragon confronts the Undersiders but fails to stop their theft. *Bitch betrays Skitter and tries to get her captured. *Dragon destroys her own suit to save Skitters life. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters